You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be
by AYMASgonalves
Summary: [A/N:Luke não é mal nessa fanfic]Percabeth e LukexIsa(atrizMaria Gabriela de Faria) Dois garotos nascidos no Olimpo(Luke e Percy), abandonados pelos pais descobriram o amor no acampamento meio sangue,com duas meninas duronas. seria percy capaz de amar a sabedoria? e Annabeth capaz de amar o mar?Luke será capaz de amar Isa filha de Hércules e Xena? e Isa deixará deodiar Luke?


Isabella Eva Martínez(Maria Gabriela de faria)

Família : Xena(mãe) e Hércules(pai) Eva/Livia (meia irmã porparte de mãe) Solan(meio irmão por parte de mãe, Alexiares e Anicetus(irmão por parte de pai) todos eles foram mortos por serem fracos em batalhas, Gabrielle (melhor amiga de Xena  
e sua madrinha) e Iolaus (melhor amigo de Hércules) recebeu o nome do meio de  
Eva em homenagem a irmã morta.

Isa possui um espírito forte e corajoso acompanhou seus pais em varias batalhas acreditava ter uma boa relação com eles, filha do deus da força e da deusa da força(Zeus permitiu que a mortal Xena fosse ao Olimpo junto com seu filho, pois Hércules lhe disse que não iria sem Xena, Zeus aceitou mais em troca disse que Isa não poderia ir, deixando assim Isa pensar que fora abandonada pelos pais,destruindo assim a boa relação que possuíam, seus pais jamais tiveram a chance de explicar á ela o motivo pelo qual à deixaram, Isa é extremamente parecida com sua mãe Xena(aprincesa guerreira),é muito esperta, possui Velocidade e reflexos inacreditáveis além grande conhecimento em batalha, também possui uma enorme força, esta herdada da parte de seu pai, isso faz com que seja extremamente fácil ganhar grandes batalhas, Acredita-se que um dos motivos para todo esse sucesso seja a intrigante e perfeita combinação do jeito certinho de Hércules(seu pai) com a personalidade complexa e sombria de Xena (sua mãe) apesar de parecer muito com sua mãe em batalha Isa pode ser doce, e compreensível e uma ótima companheira, quando era criança costumava a conversar muito com seu pai, perto da fogueira, Hércules disse á ela que os _"Os guerreiros mais fortes possuem os corações mais frágeis_", por isso Isa sempre tenta ser bondosa, menos em batalha. No acampamento desenvolveu uma grande amizade com AnnaBeth pois as duas tem personalidades forte, e suas mães são parecidas e grandes amigas no Olimpo, possui um grande. Após ser "abandonada" por seus pais, passou a viver na Espanha e outros locais com Iolaus e Gabrielle(esta a ensinou latim, e grego além de contar várias historias a ela) Isa a considera sua segunda mãe e Iolaus seu segundo pai. Isabella realmente possui um grande desafeto por Luke, os dois tem uma relação de "Ini-Amigos" e absolutamente detesta quando comparam Luke com seu pai.

Poderes

Além de suas habilidades em combate,Isa demonstrou uma série de dons incomuns entre os mortais, e que a fizeram ainda mais poderosa. O seu primeiro contato com esse tipo de poder se deu na China,quando aprendeu com monge um tipo de Telecinese chamada de _The Power_,que lhe concedia o poder de destruir exércitos, mas Isa só podia usar desse poder quando estava em uma pureza de espírito que ela raramente alcançava, mas conseguiu usar o Poder para se livrar da morte, quando uma ninfa ao mando de Hera tentava mata-la.

objetos

Isa carrega geralmente sua espada(nas costas), Isa confia muito na sua lâmina sempre afiada. Ela usa a sua espada frequentemente em situações que exige toda a 'diplomacia' da guerreira .chakram (na cintura), uma adaga de peito, e um chicote (também na cintura) , o chicote de Isa serve para muitas coisas. Na maioria das vezes ela o usa para evitar a sua queda (ou a de alguma outra pessoa) de uma altura considerável, usa para pular por sobre objetos ou fogo, ou, rochas, rio... É uma arma multifuncional. todas as armas pertenciam a sua mãe, e possuí o arco de Hércules.

Luke Castellan (Jake Abel)

Filho do deus Hermes com a mortal May Castellan.

Irmãos adotivos: Joaquim e Renata Castellan

Luke é alto, bonito, com cabelos loiros cortados, olhos azuis-verdes, aparência atlética, e tem um olhar furtivo como todos os filhos de semideuses de Hermes. Muitas meninas são atraídas a ele, até mesmo AnnaBeth mais essa descobriu que só o amava como irmão. Luke desenvolve uma grande amizade com Percy e Grover e até mesmo Isa com quem tinha uma relação nada harmoniosa ,com o passar do tempo a amizade entre eles começou a evoluir. Luke é um grande guerreiro, ficando no mesmo nível que Percy.

Luke não tem uma grande relação com seu pai, não possui um pingo de simpatia por este. [A/N: mais ele não vaiser mal na historia]. Por muitas vezes Luke é comparado com Hércules, o que o deixa muito contente pois possui uma enorme admiração por ele.

Entretanto Isa descorda pois ela diz que seu pai não usava seu poderes para roubar, Muitas vezes Percy tem que terminar com as briguinhas entre Luke e Isa, Grover diz á Percy que eles brigam pelo mesmo motivo que ele e AnnaBeth, ou seja amor, Percy desconversa e diz que os 4 apenas não concordam em certos aspectos.

Poderes  
Como Hermes é o deus dos viajantes e mensageiro dos deuses, seus filhos podem ser capazes de transportar-se de forma semelhante aos filhos de Hades. Luke tem a Maldição de Aquiles, que o deixa invulnerável (exceto em um pedaço de pele debaixo do braço esquerdo).

objetos

Luke tem uma espada de meio bronze celestial e meio aço temperado chamada "Backbiter"(mordecostas)

Ao contrário da espada de Percy, Anaklusmos, que não pode ferir os mortais,Backbiter pode ferir tanto imortais como deuses, monstros e até mortais. Seus dois metais que estão na espada são opostos, tendo a magia fundindo um ao outro. Percy podia sentir que os dois metais estavam tentando escapar um do outro durante o forjamento, e que alguém morreu na criação da espada. Luke também carregava uma faca de bronze que ele deu a AnnaBeth.

Percy Jackson (Logan Lerman)

Familia: Sally Jackson e Poseidon

É geralmente amável, amigável, e, por muitas vezes, disposto a arriscar sua vida para salvar seus amigos e até mesmo seus inimigos. Percy também tem um grande senso de humor sarcástico. Percy parece antipatizar-se com títulos que lhe são dados, como nos casos dos cavalos que não param de chamá-lo de "chefe" ou "Senhor" sempre que falam com ele. Percy ocasionalmente demonstra ser bastante infantil. Ele tem um imenso sentimento de lealdade para com seus melhores amigos, Annabeth Chase e Grover Underwood ,Isabella Martínez e Luke Castellan. O que Percy mais preza em sua vida são seus pais (Sally Jackson e Poseidon), Grover, Annabeth e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, a sua verdadeira casa. É emocionalmente instável e não entende os seus sentimentos por Annabeth. Muitas vezes se sente atraído por outras garotas, Percy tem esse nome em homenagem a Perseus um semideus filho de Zeus.

Poderes

Percy pode entrar na água e não se molhar, tornando objetos secos ao tocá-los, tem controle sobre a água, sendo capaz de manipulá-la. Quando está na água, Percy ganha mais energia, força e fica curado de seus ferimentos involuntariamente. Percy pode manipular os navios com sua mente. Percy pode identificar o estado da água. Por ser filho de Poseidon tambémconhecido como "o senhor dos terremotos", pode causar terremotos  
poderosíssimos.

objetos

Anaklusmos, a caneta que vira uma espada e volta para seu bolso toda vez que é perdida. Presente dado por Poseidon, seu pai, por intermédio do centauro Quiron.

Annabeth Chase( Alexandra Daddario)

É filha de Atena com o mortal Frederick Chase.

Annabeth é uma boa lutadora, e se sai bem em situações de alta pressão. Apesar disto, Annabeth tem sonhos de um dia ser arquiteta, ela diz que gosta de arquitetura porque odeia quando algo não dura ou lhe decepciona,Mas uma construção pode durar mais de mil anos, e se bem executada, não a decepcionará. O defeito fatal de Annabeth é o orgulho, Annabeth possui um afeto maior do que amizade por Luke o considera um irmão, e possui sentimentos românticos por Percy, mesmo negando, "não posso estar apaixonada ,por alguém que se quer controla sua vida, ele é apenas uma marionete da Thalia" disse Anabeth a Isa.

Poderes

Ela herdou a sabedoria de sua mãe,Atena.

Annabeth entende de arquitetura, deuses gregos e as criaturas mitológicas, o que é muito útil nas suas missões e batalhas. Ela pode ficar invisível, com seu boné da invisibilidade dos Yankees (dado a ela por sua mãe).  
Annabeth é especialista em estratégia. Tem habilidade com facas. Como a maioria dos semideuses, ela tem dislexia. Isso significa que seu cérebro é programado para o grego antigo. Ela também tem TDAH(Transtorno doDéficit de Atenção com Hiperatividade ), que deixa seus sentidos aguçados para a batalha.

Thalia Grace (Paloma Kwiatkowski)

Ela finge ser simpática, terna e doce,(na frente de Quiron)mas não é. Realmente ela é enganosa, misteriosa e maligna. É a psicopata da trama e tem um vazio no coração por seu pai não dar o carinho de que tanto necessita e seu sonho é era ser a melhor em tudo do acampamento meio-sangue e impressionar seu pai, mas não é tão boa em estratégias e sabedoria como AnnaBeth, ou boa em lutar,esgrima em ler escrituras em latim ou ate mesmo em cantar , motivos pelos quais inveja e odeia tanto Isa e AnnaBeth, ela se envolve na vida de Isa e AnnaBeth e a partir de então, tudo deixa de ser apenas uma brincadeira e passa a ser uma verdadeira disputa pela fama no Olimpo e pelo amor de Luke. Thalia era muito conhecida no olimpo e no acampamento quando criança, pois antes da chegada de Isa e AnnaBeth era realmente a melhor e a abelha-rainha do acampamento e depois todos passaram a esquecer dela. Quando ela vê que Isa está sendo feliz e tem tudo o que quer, ela decide interferir e fazer com que Isa passe por tudo que ela passou, da pior maneira e assim conseguir voltar a ser famosa no Olimpo e no acampamento e ter o carinho de seu pai. Usando das piores artimanhas, ela irá fazer com que Isa e todas as pessoas ao seu redor sofram.

Poderes

Ela é filha de Zeus, sendo uma semideusa muito poderosa, rivalizando somente com Percy Jackson, Foi treinada para manipular a névoa, sendo capaz de hipnotizar as pessoas com isso.

Ela é capaz de produzir energia elétrica com muita potência,É imortal, graças a seu pacto com Ártemis (A menos que caia em batalha ou quebre o pacto que a priva da companhia dos homens),ela pode manipular a eletricidade. É capaz de controlar o ar, mas devido a seu medo de altura ela prefere não usar esse poder.

Família  
Sra. Grace (Mãe),Jason Grace (Irmão)  
#DEUSES#

Zeus (pai) Hera(madrasta)  
Apolo e Hércules, e outros semideuses (irmãos)  
Atenas e Ártemis e outras deusas (irmãs) etc...  
Percy(primo),

Isabella e AnnaBeth (sobrinhas)

objetos

Aegis - Thalia possui um bracelete que ao pressionado se torna Aegis um escudo que foi presente de Atena,e é decorado com a cabeça de possui uma aura ruim que apavora monstros e ate deuses. Thalia possui uma lança de prata que é uma forte condutora de Energia Assim canaliza Raios quando ela está em perigo ela invoca os poderes do céu gerando Raios que são Lançados através de sua lança,Thalia possui um arco e flecha (a partir do momento que ela se juntou às caçadoras de Ártemis) que aparece do nada em suas costas quando ela precisa também possui Logicamente um par de facas de caça.

Clarisse La Rue(Leven Rambin)

Uma das filhas de Ares. Ela é temperamental, arrogante, grande, alta, forte, e conhecida por não gostar de Annabeth e Isa, possui um amor não correspondido por Percy.

Vaidosa, se dirige implacavelmente em direção à perfeição por exibir uma necessidade de ser a melhor que todos os outros e, mesmo criança, agia violentamente quando outro se saía melhor que ela. Sempre foi mimada por seu pai e acredita que poder e dominação é o que fazem alguém forte.

É conhecida por ser uma das mais cruéis do acampamento. Sua agressão sadística e nenhum remorso sugerem que poderia ser uma sociopata — sua própria mãe, costumava dizer, "O que tem de errado com essa criança?".sua primeira reação quando ouviu que Nico, filho de Hades tinha sido morto em batalha é pensar que ela deveria ser a herdeira do trono,Outro comentário sangue-frio, quando ouviu que Hades desistiria de seu cerco de dois anos ao olimpo, devido ao sofrimento da morte de seu filho, ela o rejeita como sendo um "perdedor desistente",essa crueldade e a falta de compaixão para com os outros se estende a todos, com exceção de seu pai e Percy. Ela sorri maliciosamente quando Luke é queimado e marcado por Hefesto seu tio. Ela também não pareceu se importar quando sua mãe desapareceu ou quando seu avô morreu, ao invés disso ficou extremamente feliz ao saber que era a única viva.

Além de tudo, ela se diverte irritando Annabth, chamando-o de "bethie", um apelido que ela (Annabeth) detesta e frequentemente diz para ela não usá-lo. Ela gosta de lembrar a inferioridade de Isa e Annabeth aos olhos de seu pai e de outros deuses, fazendo-as se sentirem envergonhadas na frente da família(deuses) e amigos. Ela é vingativa e rude com os outros e não hesita em ameaçar que poderia a desobedecer ou falhar em completar seus desejos.O grande poder de Clarisse na batalha não driblou sua atitude. Sua característica lança simboliza o poder que ela possui e constantemente procura aumentar,Sua apatia também conta na sua habilidade de criar raios(esses conseguidos através de sua amizade com Thalia, segundo Quiron,a habilidade exige controle de todas as emoções, o que não se provaria difícil para Clarisse, com sua mentalidade firme. Tirando tudo isso, ela é tática e consegue tomar vantagem da situação, independente do quão terrível ela for e a colocar em seu favor.


End file.
